Adjustment
by swoonforsirius
Summary: Set after season 8. Cas has fallen and everyone wants him dead. Cas just wants to be left alone, well left alone with Dean anyway- the only person he has ever felt connected to (Destiel).


**A/N: Set after season 8 (cos season 9 still isn't out in the UK and it's driving me insane)**

Chapter 1

"Is it him?" Sam called as Dean waded through a sea of corpses to reach a hunched figure on the ground. It was dark and too difficult to tell from this distance but Dean instinctively knew it was.

"Of course it is. How many other people do you think this many demons and fallen angels and God knows what else would be trying to kill? Get the car ready, we may need a quick getaway."

Still, when he finally reached the figure, Dean found it hard to breathe. Castiel was hunched over and Dean wasn't even sure if he was alive until he saw the steady rise and fall of Castiel's chest. The guy looked bad, caked in blood and gore and who knew what else. Dean had no idea how he had managed to survive this attack.

"Cas, buddy? What happened? Talk to me." Dean's voice was gentle but firm, but it drew no reaction from the fallen angel.

An impatient yell from Sam reminded Dean that they couldn't stay here too long; there would be more people out for Cas' head in no time. He scooped Cas into his arms and carried him back to the impala, gently placing him in the backseat before hopping into the passenger side and letting Sam hotfoot it out of there towards the motel where they were staying.

Castiel blinked open his eyes and glanced around in confusion; he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was being ambushed by a group of his fallen brothers and demons. He started to sit up but a firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back down.

"Easy there Cas."

Castiel relaxed at the familiar sound of Dean Winchester's voice. His eyes sought out the hunter who was seated in an armchair to the side of the bed that Castiel was lying on. Castiel could see the dark shadows under Dean's eyes that indicated Dean had been awake longer than he should have been. The man needed rest.

"Dean." His voice was raw and painful and he couldn't say any more than Dean's name. He wanted to say so much more- he wanted to tell Dean the mistakes he'd made and to apologise again for the way things had been between them the last time they had seen each other. But he couldn't say anymore. The pain that seemed to radiate from every inch of his vessel's body- or his now, he guessed- stopped him.

"Yeah, I'm here. Me and Sam, we're keeping you safe."

So Sam was still alive? That was good, if unexpected. Castiel tried to sit up again and this time Dean let him. He could now see Sam, sleeping peacefully in the next bed. They must be in a motel room somewhere then, he figured, and if the glaring street light that peaked though the curtain was any indicator, it was late at night.

For the first time, Castiel looked down at his body. He was dressed in an old t-shirt of Dean's and his own boxers and every inch of flesh he could see was coated in bruises or cuts. He winced- no wonder his body was so sore.

He returned his gaze to Dean who was watching him silently and realised he had to explain what had happened, what he had done.

"It is all my fault. I thought I was doing the right thing but instead I have just caused more chaos. Again." His voice was slightly stronger now, the guilt and anger easily distinguishable within it. It was still painful though and Dean must have noticed because he handed Castiel a glass of water which Castiel gulped down gratefully.

"Everyone makes mistakes Cas." Dean said as Castiel drank. "Even me and I'm pretty perfect."

Dean's attempt to lift the mood fell flat but Castiel appreciated it all the same. He nodded gratefully at Dean but couldn't find the words to tell him how much it meant to him that Dean had stuck by him. Again. Castiel felt exhaustion overwhelming him and knew he only had a few minutes before he was back asleep.

"Dean, will you stay with me?" He didn't want to be alone, not now when he was cut off from everything he had ever known.

"Of course, Cas. I'll be right here until you wake up."

Castiel again took in the armchair that Dean was sat on and decided that wouldn't do. Dean needed rest too. Cas shuffled over on the bed and patted the now empty space beside him. "You can sleep here."

"I'm fine on the chair." Dean argued but Castiel just kept patting the space beside him until Dean relented.

"Fine," Dean grumbled as he climbed onto the bed and lay on top of the blankets. "But you better stick to your side."

Cas felt a blush on his cheeks as he realised he had been mere seconds away from inching closer to the warmth of Dean's body. A small smile graced his lips as sleep dragged him under. Dean was here and he was safe.


End file.
